BY BYE BUM
by M.E3
Summary: the butt ugly martians are evil, but no one can staop zim from stopping them!!!!!!! mwahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha
1. uh zim is mad

Sorry I don't own invader zim or nick, and definetly not butt ugly martians

MY VERY OWN Note (Yeah) : BE SCARRRRRRRRRED SCARRRRRRRRRRRRREDD SCARRRRRRRRRRRRRRES

Wutcha wana about B.U.M. Mission I ( Butt ugly Martians)

Zim: Oh no!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Butt ugly Martians, they are evil, !!!! They think they can still my show!!!!! But they don't know of my Secret Bum Mision one plan!!!!!!! ZWAAHAHAHAHAHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAh………………………..

Gir: Bum!!!!!!!! I love that show ………………………… ……………………………………………………..

DEAD!!!!!!!!!!

ZIM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH……………………………………………………………………

Gir: BY Bye BUM!!!!!!!

ZIM: HHAHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAh……………………………………………………………………….

Gir : the by bye bum song

 By bye  bum………..

You gona by bye!!!!

Cuz of the Great ZIMMM

Who is not as great as Lord Moogle 

But the Bum is gone forever

Angry web reader: Okay CONtinue!!!!!!

Zim:HA ha hah hah …… 

Gir: fine 

Zim: to ruin bum I will send in my spy, Lord Moogle, who is oh so greater than me, nad than when the time is right all my wonderful earth stink fans will ruin BUMM !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Onw time I actually willl like these human earth stink beast and Lord Moogle!!!

But most importantly bum will go poof! ZwhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSHHAHAHHSH………………..

Gir: By Bye BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ZIM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA……………………………………………………………..

Gir: QUIONK!!

Angry Web reader: NO NOT AGAIN  
  


7 grade health teacher:  WILL you get Gir away from me, he is scary!!!!!!!!!

Gir; QUIONK scare you do I!!!!!!!!!!!

7 grade health teacher: Help::::: And get me Out of this well

Angry web reader: CONTInue pleaz, will this story evr end


	2. Zim calls lord moogle

If you want invader zim I don't own it , jhonen Vasquez does!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ARE YOU SCARED YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Angry web reader: I am giving up!!!!!  
  
Zim: I will use my caller upper thingamabob and call lord moogle  
  
caller upper thingamabob: bring bring  
  
Lord moogle: HIYA! WutS that you say, evil good martians trying to save the earth and they are butt ugly and they are taking over your show and have a theme song that makes you wana grow beans and through them at yourself. I will get them! GWAHAhAHAhhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA*click hangs up caller upper thingamabob  
  
Zim: Yeah gir, lord moogle will help us  
  
Gir:........................................................................ ..........................................................  
  
Zim: Where are you gir?  
  
7th grade health teacher; help me!!!  
  
Zim; GIR WHErER ARE YOU?  
  
A voice from above;*to bum theme song  
  
Where is the gir er  
  
The cute gir-er  
  
I didn't wana take over earth  
  
I just wana steal... the ...gir  
  
I don't wana be in war  
  
I just wana be stupid  
  
Zim; it's bum!!!! Show your self  
  
Butt ugly martian: how do you know it is a bum,? Hahaha I am stupid!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gir: quionk,.. gulp....help!!!!!!!  
  
Zim; evil bum stinkies, not only do they still my show they still my g?????  
  
*7th grade health teach eat miss malubas oled timey fruit cake  
  
Angry web reader: hey wheres the fruit cake  
  
No-one: oh oled timey fruitcake, butter cakes, chocolate cakes, angel cakes, but when it comes to Christmas time you absolutely, positively, must bake ................................... FRUIT CAKE  
  
Sift the flour, pour the eggs, blah blah blah blah blahbla, blah blah blah add the lemons a cup or two but what ever you do it is up to you, cinnamon cinnamon don't forget the cinnamon the most important ingredient don't forget the cinimon, pecans... And walnut..... and hazelnuts......almonds.....and all the.....other...great salt nuts......don't forget the cinnim ..............blah, blah................................................. ......FRUITCAKE  
  
7th grade teaher, and angry web reader:::: OKKKKKKKKKK 


	3. Pefgh and Lord Moogle , and Meat and Gir

* Guess what kiddies, Jhoen Vasquez owns Invader Zim

* crying child you're  right Gir says groit not Quoink, but Quoink is my very own special word

Lord Moogle walks around the air port wearing………….. a bum back pack!!!!!!!!!!! He has on a black trench coat on black detective hat, Zim is wearing a pile of meat

Then he walks up to Zim and tells him

Lord Moogle: I can't complete this mission until……………wut is with the meat

Zim: , GERMS!!!!!!!!! until what? Bum Must die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lord Moogle: Until I get my green marker back from the evil brat called Tatter Tots.

Zim; but you have the bum spy equipment, why can't you do this?

Lord Moogle: all I have to say is : my favorite color is baby blue, but I am obsessed about green markers!!!!!!! She stole it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

*lord moogle grabs a ladle and digs away 

Zim: Gir, this is a problem

Zim: oh ya, Gir is stolen by Bum WhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Zim to himself: okay Zim you can handle this, just first go on the web and find tater totts, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the Humannnnity!!!!!!!!!! GIRRRRRRRR

* on the web Zim searches for Tatter Tots

Zim: ……… Your Web results, Idaho Potatoe Company: Best Tater Tots in  the land,  NOPE, Red Potatoes, Brown Potatoes, Green Potatoes, No no and nope how am I ever going to do anything

A voice from above: with Me J

Zim: Not bum again

The voice; never

Zim; who are you anyway

The voice: Pefgh ( a.k.a. ***** or ******,  Irken insane, Cait sith Cool, Soon To be Ruler of Neopia………..)

Pefgh: I hate bum too, and Iam Lord Moogle's bestest friend,  I will help you

Zim: Yay, first save My gir!!!!!!!!!! 

Pefgh: I think you need a hug!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* pefgh goes to the bum place thingamagig

Pefgh: okay you 'ittle bumers hand over the Gir, Hehehehehehehehehe this is fun

Bums,: Gir we know of know Gir

Gir: Help, *****groit*

Pefgh: Bum, you are through

Bum: No we aren't heheehehehe, we wana save the earth

Pefgh: Evil!!!!!!!!!

* Pefgh jumps over Bums and then grabs Gir in her arm and………

Lord Moogle: I will help you Pefgh 

* Lord Moogle hits the Bums with his ladle and digs away with Pefgh and Gir

UNDER GROUND

Pefgh: thankz, I think you need a hug, though you haven't told me what you want for Christmas

Lord moogle: HEhEHEHE, GWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA * QUIONK, but we still have to deal with BUM


End file.
